


группа крови на рукаве

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ангст, воспоминания, суицидальные мысли, смешение настоящего и прошлого. по заявке LT на песню "Группа крови" от Кино</p>
            </blockquote>





	группа крови на рукаве

Асфальт так раскален, что дрожит маревом и пружинит под ногами, это настолько непривычно, что Солдат разглядывает свои шлепанцы, ожидая, что от них сейчас пойдет пар. На тротуаре, пожалуй, можно поджарить яичницу. Зимний поднимает взгляд: у каждого подъезда бурых домов - лесенки в четыре ступеньки, без перил. На первом этаже в окне синий свет телевизора красит комнату в склеп, в уютный такой склеп для семьи, Солдат видит их макушки, одна принадлежит мужчине, одна - женщине. Слышит голоса детей - маленькие еще, похоже. На втором этаже на подоконнике стоит горшок с растением, и здесь явно включена энергосберегающая лампа, по оттенку видно. А что на третьем - не различить, только задернутые шторы и свет. 

Улица узкая, еле двум машинам разъехаться. Шум проспекта - далеко, а здесь только голоса детей. Постепенно мелкие расходятся, соскакивают с крылечек, взбегают по ступенькам, хлопают дверями. Потом слышны те же голоса, но уже изнутри, приглушенно, неразличимо. Солдат сидит на ступеньках и смотрит на свои ноги. Шлепанцы. Это так непривычно. Лето. Он почти не помнит лета. И точно не помнит шлепанцев.

В мыслях вспыхивают блики на морских волнах, слепящие, от них режет глаза. Солдат щурится; его скоро должны десантировать на берег. Отсюда уже виден пляж, песок какого-то сероватого цвета, пальмы - черные, небо - красное, потому что закат, и морская вода жестко сияет отраженным светом. Надувная лодка хлопает носом по волнам, брызги попадают на лицо, Зимний облизывается. Соленые. 

Лодка почти врезается в берег, он спрыгивает на пляж, а тот, оказывается, золотистый, просто закат меняет цвета. На черных ботинках Солдата песчинки кажутся звездной пылью. Вслед за ним спрыгивает его команда. Солдат достает компас, ориентируется и говорит: десять минут на север, деревня, хижина на отшибе, отмечена красной тряпкой. Всем ясно. Да, сэр.

В этих широтах солнце садится мгновенно; от корабля до берега они пролетели на лодке буквально за несколько секунд, и только шагнули в песок, как уже темно. Как у негра в заднице, бурчит Билл. Парафин Джо пускает сигнальную ракету, зеленая тушка уносится в небо, горит недоброй и недолгой кометой, рассыпаясь искрами. Вспышка.

Зимний смаргивает. Кто-то открыл окно на третьем этаже, и отсвет от солнца полоснул по Солдату. Он смотрит на свои шлепанцы. Черная подошва, две синие резиновые ленты, сходящиеся между большим и остальными пальцами. Абсолютно непрактичная обувь. Бегать невозможно. Но Зимний и не хочет бегать. Не сейчас. Сейчас уже поздно. Раньше надо было пускать пулю себе в рот.

Раньше, еще когда он упал в снег. Нет, еще раньше, надо было поднять оброненный пистолет и выбить себе мозги, чтобы не попасть в плен. Не случилось бы тогда всего этого. Он бы не стал Зимним, не убил бы стольких. 

Столько людей мертвы благодаря ему. Черные лица, желтые лица, белые, мужчины и женщины, перерезанные горла, сломанные шеи, аккуратные дырочки на месте входа пуль и зияющие кровавые провалы на месте выхода. Месиво. Он даже не знает их имен. На его руках кровь. Каждая группа крови отметилась на нем, все четыре, со всеми резус-факторами. Солдат смотрит на свои ладони. Они сейчас чистые. Но он видит.

Он закрывает глаза, но даже так морские волны бликуют до того ослепительно, что больно смотреть на этот оранжевый цвет изнанки век. Лодка врезается в берег, звездная пыль на его черные ботинки. Они идут на север, вдоль по побережью, увязая в мокром песке, и через пять минут доходят до рыбацкой деревушки. Его напарники надевают приборы ночного видения, а ему не нужно, хватает света от луны. Море мерцает фосфором, словно звезды треснули и просыпались на воду. Ночная люминесценция. Справа чернеют контуры высоких дюн.

Контур крыши блочных домов оставляет видимым только кусок неба, все еще лиловатого. Здесь солнце уходит совсем неохотно, наверное, надеясь на скорую встречу утром. Солдату вряд ли есть на что надеяться. 

Не нажатый вовремя спуск. Надо было еще тогда выбить себе мозги. Надо, надо было. Не случилось бы всего этого, и тот негритенок остался бы жив. Ничем не примечательный негритенок, он просто не вовремя вышел на линию стрельбы. Огромные глаза. Кожа, черная настолько, что аж лоснится, как обувной крем. Приоткрытые в удивленном вдохе полные губы. Его взгляд так быстро стекленеет. Черный так быстро становится серым.

Какой-то негритенок открывает дверь собой, ссыпается по четырем ступенькам, топочет по улице, бежит так быстро, что Зимнего обдает ветром. Живой негритенок. Сколько он проживет, интересно. Город большой, опасный. 

Черный так быстро становится серым, а пули высекают искры, стуча по капотам старых машин. Базарные лотки с фруктами перевернуты, по охряной земле растекается сок раздавленного, кровь убитого, и земля так быстро впитывает и сок, и кровь, словно жажда мучает ее много лет, жадная, сухая земля. Кто успевает, прячется, забивается в щели. Кто нет - тот валяется на земле мешком. Это уже раннее утро, и это уже другой город, в часе пути от прибрежной деревни. Солнце восходит над разбитым базаром, и вместо торгового гула сейчас только ломкая тишина, выжидающая выстрелов, выжидающая в страхе, с дрожащими руками и неровными всхлипами случайных раненых.

Это совсем другой город, мирный и теплый, где не ржавая земля под черными ботинками, а нагретый асфальт под шлепанцами. Солдат смотрит на свои руки. В кармане длинных шорт что-то дрожит, щекоча бедро. А, это телефон. Привет, ты где, спрашивает Стив. Гуляю, а что. Нет, ничего, просто спросить хочу, как ты там. Я нормально. Точно. Да, все хорошо, гуляю, ты прав, Стив, город сильно изменился. Да, Баки, сильно изменился, послушай, у тебя точно все в порядке. Да, у меня все в порядке. Ладно. Ага. Солдат кладет трубку обратно в карман.

Надо было раньше нажать спуск.   
Но теперь уже слишком поздно.  
Теперь нельзя огорчать Стива.


End file.
